Queridos escritores de fanfiction
by wrongdeductions
Summary: los miembros de la serie SHERLOCK quieren hablar sobre un par de cosas...
1. john h watson

**Los capitulos seran cartas de los personajes de Sherlock a - como su nombre lo dice- los escritotes de fanfiction.**

**E visto fics sobre esto en otros fandooms y no se si habra uno en el de sherlock al menos creo que no en Español...**

**Sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo el fic ^^**

**perdonen mi horrografia u.u**

**debo agradecer a arcee93 por ayudarme con la ortografia, eres un encanto ^^**

* * *

carta 1 john

* * *

Sherlock Holmes

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Con todo respeto...¡No soy gay! sé  
que son escritores apasionados y  
aman lo que hacen - sinceramente los  
entiendo - son libres de hacerlo.  
PERO. Admiro a Sherlock y creo que  
es una de las personas más  
interesantes e increíbles del mundo -  
con sus lapsos de cretinidad -,pero  
solo es eso ADMIRACIÓN no lo AMO  
de la forma que ustedes creen.

Lamento informarles que no soy un  
pervertido buscado en tres  
continentes, no se todo sobre sexo y  
sobre TODO no me acuesto con  
Sherlock, ni tengo SEXO poco  
convencional con él, Sherlock no es mi  
tipo y dudo mucho que yo sea el  
suyo.

Estoy casado y aunque a Mary le  
cause risa ,es un poco cansado y  
perturbador.

Sobre todo esas historias de universos  
alternos como el omegaverse, para  
aclarar, mi cuerpo no funciona de esa  
forma-ni el de Sherlock tampoco - y  
nunca, repito nunca, he pensado en  
tener relaciones con un dragón, un  
extraterrestre o cualquiera de sus  
derivados.

¡Soy completamente HETEROSEXUAL!  
No digo que ser gay este mal -  
respeto las diferentes formas de ser y  
ver las cosas - solo no lo soy...

ATTE. El totalmente heterosexual  
John H. Watson

P.D.: tampoco me acuesto con Greg,  
Mycroft ,Moriarty, Moran, el lechero,  
ni ningún otro HOMBRE.

* * *

Diganme si les gusto, comenten.

Gracias por leerlo asta el final ^^

by wrongdeductions


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**aqui les traigo un nuevo cap^^**

**espero lo disfruten**

**y denuevo gracias a arcee93 ^^**

* * *

carta 2: sherlock

* * *

Sherlock Holmes

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Solo quiero aclarar - a pedido de John  
- que no mantenemos relaciones  
sexuales. Las personas alrededor de  
nosotros, con sus pequeños  
cerebros ,deducen - de una manera claramente  
errada- que mantengo una relación  
sentimental con él.

Se como funciona el amor mas no  
estoy interesado en este claro error  
humano.

Estoy casado con mi trabajo.

Solo porque una agrupación de  
adolecentes hormonadas decide  
escribir cosas tan ilógicas no significa  
que sean verídicas.

Que use una camisa morada no  
significa que quiera sexo.

Nunca actuaría como una quinceañera  
enamorada. Nunca. Tengo perfecto  
control sobre mis emociones.

Aunque debo decir que sus teorías  
del funcionamiento del cuerpo en los  
universos alternos es...interesante.

No estuve, estoy o estaré enamorado  
de Moriarty.

Sus deducciones bajo mi nombre son -  
la mayor parte - erradas y no tan  
especificas como yo las haría, si no  
sabes como deducir ni lo hagas, ese  
es mi trabajo, aunque hay algunos  
prospectos prometedores, pocos y no  
tan buenos como yo pero he de  
admitir que los hay.

Creo que su obsesión por  
compararme con una nutria denota un  
daño en el funcionamiento cerebral.  
Nunca he pensado u imaginado ser un  
dragón - aunque podría ser una  
experiencia por demás estimulante -  
ni un descendiente de raza  
extraterrestre, ni una -creo que su  
problema cerebral está peor de lo  
previsto- trucha , ni una mezcla de  
hombre lobo y humano , ni en esa  
forma tener sexo con John -  
mayormente la de trucha-.  
y sobre todo NUNCA TENDRÉ MÁS  
CONTACTO QUE EL NECESARIO CON  
MYCROFT.

Nuestras peleas no son por tensión  
sexual. Horroroso.

Aclarados mis puntos me despido.

ATTE.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes

P.D. Si siguen insistiendo en lo mío  
con Mycroft hackeare la página.

* * *

BY wrongdeductions


	3. Mycroft Holmes

debo agradecer a arcee93 por ayudarme con el capitulo, fuiste de mucha ayuda gracias ^^

sin más aqui les dejo el cap.

* * *

Carta 3 Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Es mi deseo y obligación informarles que no soy un adicto a los pasteles ni sigo una "dieta" como mi querido hermano a insinuado en incontables ocasiones.

No siento "atracción" hacia el DI Gregory Lestrade, nisiquiera he tenido la oportunidad de conocerle correctamente.

Gregory no vive en mi residencia por razones evidentes- por lo expuesto claramente en mi punto anterior-, lo unico que tenemos en comun es nuestra ardua tarea de salvaguardar la seguridad de mi hermano.

No soy un "supervillano" como la dramática mente de Sherlock se empeña en clasificarme, sencillamente actuo de la forma que me es más conveniente.

Mi interés por los peces dorados es nulo. Nunca he intentado seducir al doctor Watson, irracional, es, como decirlo, propiedad de mi hermano.

No intento cubrir ciertas "necesidades" básicas con mi- creo que debería rastrearlas y recomendarles un excelente terapeuta- sombrilla.

Las avestruces -aunque animales magníficos- no tienen similitud ni relacion con mi persona, representarme como ellas solo demuestra problemas psicológicos severos.

Vigilo a mi hermano para protejerlo de si mismo, no porque sea un voyeurista.

Y -con especial énfasis en esto- nunca tuve o tendré relaciones de "esa" índole con Sherlock, ridículo. Por favor abstenganse de escribir sobre partes de mi cuerpo que nisiquiera yo se que poseo.

Expuesta mis inconformidades me despido.

ATTE.

Mycroft Holmes

P.D

Si aceptan la oferta del terapeuta solo sonrían a la camara. También debo informarles que si continuan escribiendo "Holmescent", se encontrará bajo su posesión material de interes -y ofensivo- para el MI5 en sus portatiles, tablets, celulares, cuadernos o lo que sea que utilizen para escribir y será posteriormente eliminado.

Si personas a su alrededor desaparecen no se alarmen, yo solo ocupo un pequeño puesto en el gobierno Britanico.

* * *

by wrongdeductions


	4. Greg Lestrade

quiero agradecer a arcee93 por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis errores^^

aqui el 4 cap

Espero que les gusteXD

* * *

carta 4 Greg Lestrade

* * *

Greg Lestrade

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

En primera dejen de repetir "no es mi división" solo lo dije una vez y ustedes lo repiten como si fuera un mantra y en segunda, tengo los suficientes dolores de cabeza con Sherlock ¿Por qué me involucraría con otro Holmes? Al menos no por mi voluntad y definitivamente sin sexo apasionado y homosexual.

Por su culpa no puedo ver a las donas y a las sombrillas como antes.

Sus padres no pagan el internet para que hagan esto, tampoco sus vecinos.

Mi esposa y yo no tenemos problemas por que yo haya descubierto mi homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenemos nuestros choques.

No se que es mas perturbador del omegaverso...solo puedo decir que no sabria decir que es mas perturbador, dios saquenlo de mi mente maldita sea.

Las nuevas generaciones estan mal de la cabeza...sin ofender.

Nunca he tenido sexo con sherlock para que se concentre, ni con ninguna otra excusa, si me metiera - en algún loco universo - con algún hombre no seria con él.

No me tiño el cabello solo he envejecido...

Soy policia, dejen de ponerme como el que no sabe hacer nada, soy bueno en lo que hago sino no estaria aqui.

John me parece agradable y lo considero uno de mis amigos PERO no me acostaría con él.

Y para las que aun no lo entienden, NO VIVO con Mycroft ni siquiera se donde vive, ni he hablado mucho con él.

Quítense esas ideas de sus retorcidas mentes.

Dios, no me pagan lo suficiente para esto. De esta forma me despido.

ATTE.

Greg lestrade

P.D

Mi nombre es Greg, no Gavin, Gregorio, ni ningún otro nombre, es Greg.

Ah si y NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, si lo hicieran no habría problema pero NO lo hacen .

* * *

gracias por leer, dejen sus comentariosXD

pueden pedir personajes c:


	5. James Moriarty

gracias como siempre a arcee93^^

* * *

carta 5 James Moriarty

* * *

James Moriarty

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Hola dulzuras, ¿Me extrañaron?, papi Jim les hizo una carta.

Ustedes son in-cre-i-bles.

Pequeños cúmulos de psicopatías. La gente normal es adorable, pero aburreee. AMO como me representan en sus historias-casi todas-muy cool.

No estoy enamorado de Sherlock, el amor es tonto, solo quiero ver su corazón arder, caer a lo mas profundo. La mascota de Sherlock es tierna pero no entiendo que le mira, debe ser bueno gimiendo, quien sabe.

Soy tan cambiante y ustedes se encargan de recordárselo a todo el mundo una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Oh queridas sus universos alternos son adorables, nada aburridos y el bdsm muy lindo,  
como un homicidio bien ejecutado.

Pero papi Jimmy no esta feliz, ¿Saben por qué?

POR-QUE-NUNCA-GANO.

Dejarme ganar una maldita vez no seria malo queridas,  
sería sexy.

He terminado cercenado, quemado, degollado, disuelto en acido, apuñalado y un gran etc, y eso no es nada lindo.

Perder no es lindo.

Sebby es mi perrito faldero, dejen de enredarlo con la mascota de Sherlock enserio.

El mundo seria muy interesante si todos tuvieran sus mentes queridas. Las personas que dicen que están locas y que son depravadas sexuales solo les tienen envidia por que son tan encantadoras.

Excepto las que emparejan a Sebby con Jonny-boy, ustedes esperen una visita personal de mí.

Necesito zapatos nuevos3

atte

P.D  
manténganse vivas.  
Excepto las Morjohn ustedes mueran.

* * *

By wrongdeductions


End file.
